


Angel Juice reconstruction (WIP)

by Heavens_String (Nifi)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifi/pseuds/Heavens_String
Summary: Futa!Yoshiko and Dom!Hanamaru reconstructed using google
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 3





	Angel Juice reconstruction (WIP)

Yoshiko called out to her girlfriend as she walked across the living room and yet again there was no response. Feeling increasingly worried . Feeling increasingly worried, Yoshiko ran deeper into the house while calling out to her. “Yoshiko-chan…?” Hanamaru's sweet voice shook ... away all her worries at once. That sweet and innocent voice that she loved so much was enough to help her.calm down in an instant. Yet again, Yoshiko's bad luck had kicked in. Once she finally saw Hanamaru in question, Yoshiko let out an awkward scream. This was 

-missing-  
as plentiful as Hanamaru's, they were still gorgeous in her girlfriend's

-missing-  
After being so busy with idol activities, today was one of those rare times when they would get to spend some time together. There was no way that she could admit it, but she was dying inside wanting to spend some time alone with her for quite a while now. That being said, looking at the time in her phone… it was still early. It was about half an hour before the time they had appointed. Part of Yoshiko feared that Hanamaru would be upset at her but another part told

-missing-

This time Yoshiko was given the treat of looking at her girlfriend's naked body in its full glory. The first thing that she noticed was of course Hanamaru's modest breasts. Yoshiko could feel body heating up simply from looking at her wet long hair as it stuck to her skin. Despite only being covered by a towel it wasn't hard to see the outlines 

-missing-  
She pulled out and a trail of saliva mixed with Yoshiko's precum linked Hanamaru's lips and Yoshiko's cock. Immediately afterwards, Hanamaru used her hand to grasp Yoshiko's shaft tightly. “M-Maru?!” Yoshiko let go of Hanamaru now surprised by the girl's sudden action. After all that pleasure she was so close to letting out all her cum, but the tight grasp on her cock was stopping her completely. “If you want to cum.” Hanamaru moved up, and positioned herself on top of Yoshiko so that she was sitting just on top. “Then cum inside here.


End file.
